Happy Fourth of July!
by PrussianAwesomeness
Summary: Continuation to Happy Canada Day! It's party time over in America - and it's time for Matthew to get his revenge...


**Happy Fourth of July, Alfred!**

Alfred grinned. Fireworks? Check. Hamburgers? Check. The entire world celebrating Alfred and Alfred only? Checkity check check check. This was gonna be one heck of a party. But now… presents!

"Happy birthday comrade," Ivan said, handing the American a small box. "I also had a ticket to Siberia with no return date but it seems to have disappeared…" he muttered, glancing at his Belarusian sister and the ticket in her pocket. Shuddering, he turned back to Alfred who was just about to open his present. "I had to make it special for you since in Russia we don't have such a small size." Alfred's face lit up.

"Hey thanks commie!" he said [totally unaware of Ivan's insult] as he saw the contents in the box. "Heh if I'm lucky I might be using these tonight!"

As the next person approached (Francis), Alfred hastily put the box away so the Frenchman wouldn't make assumptions.

"Bonne fête d'anniversaire, Amerique!" Francis said smoothly as Alfred ripped through the exquisitely wrapped wrapping paper. Francis bit back a smirk as Alfred blushed a deep red.

"F-Francis!" Alfred squeaked, closing the box quickly. "What makes you think I'd need_ that_?"

"Please Alfred. You are the most powerful nation in the world – I think we would _all_ know if you were secretly having an affair with someone." And with that Francis walked away, leaving Alfred still stammering out a response.

"Pssst." Alfred looked around in confusion before seeing Arthur at the entrance beckoning to him.

"Hey Artie!" Alfred said enthusiastically as he approached the Brit. "You finally decided to come!"

Arthur snorted. "As if. I'm only here to pick up Peter. The brat's staying at my house today and it's almost his bedtime." Alfred's face fell. "But… I brought you a present." Arthur added reluctantly.

"Oooh! You did? Let's see!" Alfred exclaimed, extending his hands out for the gift. Arthur handed him a small green box. "Hey! This box is the same colour green as… your face? Hey are you ok Arthur?" Alfred asked in concern. Arthur waved it off.

"I always get dreadfully sick whenever your stupid 'birthday' comes along…although; I usually get sick at your very presence." Alfred ignored the jab and opened his present. A large boxing glove popped out and hit Alfred in the face. Fuming, Alfred turned to Arthur angrily only to see the uptight Brit laughing.

"_Again_? That's not funny! I could've gotten a black eye!" Alfred exclaimed, pouting. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, it was only a harmless prank; your real present is underneath," Arthur replied.

Alfred eagerly pushed past the spring attached to the boxing glove and found a little statuette of a unicorn. Alfred snickered.

"Only you'd give me a statue of a mythical creature," Alfred teased. Arthur turned positively purple in indignation. "It looks so stupid!"

"I-If I wasn't sick to my stomach I'd pummel you for that comment!" Arthur yelled. Alfred laughed.

"Chill out Artie, I was only kidding. Come on – go get some cake. You and Peter don't have to leave just yet," Alfred said pointing to the refreshment table. Arthur made a face but walked away. Alfred grinned and walked back to his hero chair.

"Happy birthday bro," a voice said behind the American. Alfred turned around to see Matthew standing there, looking amused.

"Mattie! You came!" Alfred exclaimed, leaping out of his hero chair and hugging his brother. "I didn't think you'd come!"

Matthew rolled his eyes as they let go of each other. "Of course I'd come – I would never miss my brother's birthday…hey is that -?" Matthew asked suddenly, looking past Alfred's shoulder.

"Yea that's Arthur," Alfred replied nodding.

"He managed to come this year?"

"Well he came to pick up Peter but I think he secretly wanted to party too."

"Well as long as he doesn't get near the alcohol we'll be fine," Matthew joked and Alfred laughed. After looking around Alfred noticed that his Canadian brother was missing a certain bear.

"Hey what happened to your bear thing?" Alfred asked.

"He's right there," Matthew pointed as a small white bear waddled over to them. Instead of stopping at Matthew's feet, Kumajiro paused at Alfred's and raised his front paws up. "I think he wants to give you a hug!" Matthew cooed, finding the scene too adorable for words. Alfred beamed and lifted the bear up as Kumajiro patted something onto Alfred's back. Matthew hid a smirk.

"Damn Matt – your bear is heavier than he looks!" Alfred exclaimed, handing Kumajiro back to Matthew.

"I think I'm gonna get something to eat now before everybody eats it all or before Francis throws it all away claiming he thought it was trash or something," Matthew said and Alfred nodded.

Alfred sat down again as the sun began to set and the fireworks were getting ready (China was doing all he could to keep Hong Kong away from the fireworks and England). He grinned. This had to be come of the best Independence days ever!

It would be the next morning when Alfred would find the sign Kumajiro [and Matthew] had put on his back that said, CANADA MIGHT BE THE 51ST STATE BUT AMERICA WILL ALWAYS AND FOREVER BE CANADA'S BITCH.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: This is basically the continuation to Happy Birthday Canada! Matthew finally gets his revenge, eh? This is for everyone who told me to write a story about Matthew getting revenge on his brother. **

******My headcannon is that whenever Alfred's birthday rolls around Russia always gets him specially made condoms [and a plane ticket with no return to Russia] and France always gets him some random sex toy. **

******Thanks for reading! If you don't review, Canada will make you his bitch. **


End file.
